


Negotiation Fish

by d__T



Series: ot4 shenanigans [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Flogging, Reminiscence, being responsible about relationships, dom Aleta, help me, i wrote fluff, kraglin mention, negotiation, sub stakar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: This is a follow up to 'And Now You Know' in which Aleta and Stakar discuss Stakar's thing with Kraglin, and also remember some (of the less) dumb shit from early on in their relationship.





	Negotiation Fish

Stakar’s having trouble focussing on Aleta’s words. She’s asking him if he likes him, but he doesn’t know who  _ him _ is and he can feel the soft ghosts of her words over the heated pink rawness of his back. Whatever it is, she lets it rest for a while. Lets him rest draped across her thighs as she gently pets the back of his head and neck until he comes back to himself.

“Sorry for coming at you so quickly. You like him?”

He’s still not keeping up. “Who?”

“Kraglin. I know you two’ve been fucking.”

“Yeah.” He kisses the side of her knee. They sure have been doing that. At least, something like that. After the first time Kraglin hasn’t put more than a finger in him, instead pulling him apart with words.

“And?”

Stakar tries kissing her knee as a diversion tactic. It does not work.

“You got feelings for him?”

Yeah, he’s got feelings. A whole lotta feelings that he does not want to look at terribly closely. He was gonna, and then Kraglin had off hand suggested some next level uniform defiling and then  _ not _ let him cum at all. His groan is muffled by her knee.

“Yes Miss Aleta, I do.”

“And you’ve mentioned this to him.”

He shakes his head slightly. She tightens her her hand in his hair until it pulls just slightly.

“Why?”

“He came all over my face and jacket, and  _ I liked it _ .” He sounds horrified with himself. He sounds horrified with himself on her behalf. He’s blushing into her knee. “He didn’t even let me come!”

Aleta laughs and pats the back of his head some more. “New kink?”

Stakar whines into her knee. “Old kink given new fucking  _ life _ .”

She giggles. “Remember that time you-”

“Fell into the pond?  _ Yes. _ ”

“You were  _ distraught _ .” They’ve bantered this story back and forth so many times that they’ve got a perfect back and forth cadence.

“I was trying! To be cool!” Stakar complains.

“You were  _ distraught _ about your uniform being full of pond weed. And now you’d probably get off on it!”

“It was cold!” 

“Yer such a baby.” Aleta teases.

“There was a  _ cold fish _ down my back!”

They laugh together at his nostalgic outrage until Aleta brings it back on topic. “You gonna talk it out with Kraglin, yeah?”

Stakar rolls onto his side, back still too raw to lie on, and stretches. “Don’t think he wants to talk about it.”

“Then how do you know he wants it?”

“I give him an opening and he initiates  _ every damn time _ .”

Aleta shakes her head. “That’s not enough and you know it.”

“Yeah.” Stakar sighs. “I’ll talk to him next time. Instead of just hitting my knees.”

Aleta snorts. “See that you do.”

And then she aggressively spoons him, pressing tight to the bruises she put on his back. Gotta get that possessiveness in.


End file.
